


Sincerity When Needed Most

by SkyRose



Series: Drarryland [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Draco really didn’t want to go on a blind date.





	Sincerity When Needed Most

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: History of Magic (Epilogue Compliant/Older Drarry). Harry Potter keeps spilling things on Draco Malfoy. Pick either 1) Recently divorced -OR- 2) Recently began dating each other. Minimum: 209 words - Maximum: 499 words.

Draco really didn’t want to go on a blind date but Pansy insisted and even offered to watch Scorpius for the evening. She refused to give any hints to who she’d set him up with. Draco was in the same social circles as Pansy, so he had a hard time imagining it wasn’t someone he already knew. That made things even more nerve-racking. Pansy promised it would be a lovely evening.

He arrived at a quaint, brightly lit restaurant. When Draco entered, the hostess brought him to a table in a private corner. There, sat at that very table, was Harry Potter.

The men shared a surprised look. Draco hadn’t seen Potter in person in a while. He was in the newspapers and tabloids constantly, so his aging appearance wasn’t new to him. Actually, he remembered the last headline featuring his name. _Potter’s divorce with Ginger Ginny final, spotted with possible raven-haired mistress._

Draco remembered scoffing at the photo. It was of Harry and Pansy chatting at a bar, though Pansy’s face was obscured.

“How long have you and Pansy been acquainted?” was the first thing Draco said to Potter. He winced immediately after the question left his tongue

“Not long,” Potter replied. He was gripping his glass of water. “Are you going to sit?”

Draco hurriedly pulled out a chair and sat. “My apologies. I can’t say I was expecting to see you tonight.”

Harry laughed a little. “I can certainly say the same. But it’s nice to be surprised sometimes.”

Draco had break eye contact with Harry. His green eyes were full of sincerity and hope. “Yes… I suppose it is.”

Pansy was right. It was a lovely evening.

Although he would have liked his shirt to have been spared from Harry's clumsiness. However, a spilled drink makes for a fun first date story.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited to be participating in this event! Drarropoly was a blast, so this will be too! It's already even more fun with the addition of houses. Go Dragonwick!
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated! <3


End file.
